Surprises
by ClearSkies-L
Summary: It's Analises's birthday, and Austin and Ally are determined to give their daughter a party to remember. Future-fic. One shot? Maybe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything else you may recognize.**

**...**

**...**

I awakened to rattling pans and singing voices.

I groggily got up and slipped on a cardigan, not bothering to change out of my pyjamas. I had a lot of work to do today, and I needed to get started now. After all, every girl should be treated like a princess on their birthday! Analise is no exception.

When I head downstairs, I saw Analise -we call her Ana- carefully stirring batter. She was adorably singing with Austin, who was flipping pancakes. I listened intently before recognizing some of the lyrics.

_I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm._

_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!_

_And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me._

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer...**(1)**_

It was In Summer from Frozen. Funny, I thought Ana would like Let It Go like most little girls. Her favourite character from Frozen is Olaf, which makes absolute sense. We had watched it just a few days ago as a family. After all, you are never too old for Disney. I grew up with Disney, that is one thing that won't change in my life.

I snuck up behind them with my impeccable stealth -just kidding, I am horrible at being sneaky; they must've been singing extremely loud. I tazered Ana in the side with my fingers, making her jump up in surprise. Austin finished flipping the golden-brown and delicious pancakes and turned around. He pressed his lips to my forehead, and I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ew, gwoss!" Ana squealed. "Momma is kissing dadda!" She giggled. I glanced at Austin than back at her. She broke into a run, and I chased after her.

"Mommy!" she squeaked when I caught her. By this point, her giggles morphed into a laughing fit. I kissed her cheek gently.

"Happy Birthday Ana," I whispered to her.

"Actually Ally, it's Princess Ana for today!" Austin exclaimed, picking Ana up onto his shoulders. "Isn't that right An- I mean Princess Ana."

"Yeah! I'm Princess Ana and it's my birfday today," she stated. Austin put her down and watched with an amused expression as she jumped and twirled across the living room. She made sure to avoid everything that could knock her down.

She finally collapsed on the couch, heaving for breaths. Ana wasan energetic little girl for a girl who just turned four. She's always on the move. Austin sighed and got up.

"Well, we do still have pancakes waiting for us..." he nonchalantly said. Ana just laid down, pretending to sleep. "I guess Princess Ana will just miss them. So sad, pancakes are her favourite." Austin started walking back to the kitchen.

"NO NO NO!" Ana shot up and screamed. "I wanna eat pancakes too!"

Both of them ran into the kitchen, with me trailing behind.

...

...

"Momma, where'r we goin?" Ana asked as we were driving.

"Remember when you asked me if you could go over to Isa's on your birthday?" I questioned. Ana shook her head. "We are dropping you off there for a few hours. Maybe you can see little Daniel too!"

Isa and Daniel were both Trish and Jace's kids. Isa was a little shy of six, and Daniel had just turned four months.

We bid Ana farewell, and made sure she was comfortable being left there. I felt horrible leaving her alone on her birthday, but we had to ready the surprise.

We got home and started working. Dez and Carrie were supposed to be here soon, along with a few other of our friends. This had to be perfect for Ana. And we were not going to have the party anything short of fantastic.

Once we were done, I stepped back to admire the decorations. Huge ribbons with bows decorated the whole house.

Yes, you heard me, the whole house.

Posters of Disney princesses hung on the walls, in appropriate places. It was quite obvious what the theme of the party was. It was also quite clear how much Ana liked Disney. While the others relaxed and mingled, Austin crept behind me and sneaked his arms around my waist, nuzzling his head against my neck.

"She'll love this," he stated. "Ana is going to be amazed."

Before I could reply, the phone rang, and Austin broke out of the embrace and picked it up. After a minute, he hung up and went over to the couch, where I was sitting.

"They'll be here soon," he said.

"I'll go get the crown for her," I replied. I went into my room, taking out the hidden crown from my closet. Ana had no idea that we were throwing this party for her. I went back downstairs, grabbed one of the pillows from our couch and placed the crown on it. I then carefully concealed the pillow behind my back. I hid with Austin at the front of the living room, and then the lights went out.

I heard footsteps coming up the porch. The front door was already open. We heard the door open then slam shut.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled out.

Ana's eyes lit up and she squealed. She tackled Austin and me in a hug.

"Thank you momma. Thank you daddy." she whispered. Austin took the pillow from behind me, and adjusted the crown on her head.

She went to go meet up with her friends, and the party continued on with a few games we had organized. Other than a few insistent shutterbugs trying to sneak in, the party went smoothly. Now, I realized, it was time to cut the cake.

I brought out an ice cream cake -Ana's favourite- and set it on the table.

Ana blew out the candles after we sang happy birthday. The party went on for another hour, and many people started to leave. Once everyone was gone, we started cleaning up the mess on the floor. Even Ana was helping, picking up game pieces from the floor, even if we didn't tell her to do anything.

She is one smart four year old!

...

...

We all were huddled on the couch, watching Cinderella **(2)** for what seemed like the millionth time. Ana still had the crown on her head. It was still fairly early when it finished, about 7:00pm.

We had told everyone not to bother bringing presents, but there were a few people who still brought gifts.

"Ana, do you want to open your presents?" I asked her sweetly. Ana immediately shot up.

"I have pwesents? I thought the pawty was my pwesent," she said.

"No honey, you still have presents from other people. Which one do you want to open first?"

"I wanna open daddy and your pwesent!" Ana exclaimed. I glanced over and Austin and he shrugged. You see, we didn't exactly have a wrapped present for her.

"Ana, do you know how you have always wanted to go to DisneyWorld** (3)**? Daddy and I have decided we are going to go next week. On July 8th. Just six days away from your birthday." I explained to her.

"And we are going to be staying for three weeks." Austin added.

The expression on Ana's face was priceless. She was baffled. We haven't really had time to go anywhere for a vacation because of my music. She leaped up and hugged us.

"Thewe is no better pwesent than that. I love you momma. I love you daddy." Ana finally said.

After a while, she fell asleep on my lap, and I moved carefully as to not wake her up.

"Ally, I'll take her to bed," Austin offered. "You've had a long day, setting up everything and organizing the party. Get some rest." He kissed the top of my forehead and took Ana in his arms. I shuffled to my room to get sleep.

...

...

**Okay! That's all I have for now, just a cute little one shot for you guys.**

**I need your opinion. For now, I'm going to leave this as finished, but if there are enough requests, I might write another chapter about them actually going to DisneyWorld. It all depends on you guys!**

**(1) Don't own that**

**(2) I don't own it**

**(3) Don't own it but I've been there. That's gotta count for something right?**

**As always, tell me what you liked and didn't like. I love hearing your advice!**


End file.
